


A Night to Remember

by ThatRandomUSERname22



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beel and Belphie share the same feelings, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Eating out, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Holy crap - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Making Out, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader is named, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Some Humor, Some biting, Spanking, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, based on chaper 20-11, follows the plot up to the end, i had to write it, like really self indlgent, lol coital is a funny word, not MC named, slight praise kink, slight spoilers if you want to read it yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomUSERname22/pseuds/ThatRandomUSERname22
Summary: Its the fianl night of your stay in the Devildom.An alternate version of chapter 20-11 where the brothers don't show up and you get to finally show your love for the beautiful sloth boy.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this the moment it happened in the game. I'm not gonna lie this is really self indulgent as well as my way of dealing with personal sadness. I wanted to write something both sad, fluffy and sexual. I gave the MC a name so I'm sorry for those who use MC or whatever. I hope everyone enjoys this. It was very fun writing (:
> 
> Also sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes. I read it over several times, but I might have missed some.

It was the final night of your stay in the Devildom. You had just headed back from RAD when you ran into Beelzebub. He was searching for his twin brother, Belphegor. You had helped out the glutton, hoping that you would be able to talk to the brother as well. 

After searching in places you thought he'd be, you searched the attic. Upon entering you spotted the demon, sleeping soundly. You smiled to yourself, watching as the brother had cuddled his pillow, breathing softly. You felt a bit of your heart break when you remembered how tonight would be the final night you would be with the brothers. You tried to keep your heart in check, stay strong. It was hard when you had fallen in love with one of them.

Belphegor had been on your mind since the first time you had met him. The only thing you would think about was the lonely demon in the attic. There was many times that should have scared you, made you angry, but no matter what he did, you loved him. You were madly in love with the Avatar of Sloth. You stood with his brother as you had tried to wake up the sleeping demon. 

It wasn't till Beelzebub had confessed his feelings for you that the demon brother woke up. A small smirk on his face and a knowing smile. "Belphie, so you're awake." Beelzebub spoke, noticing the precence of his brother behind us.

"Well, yeah. I skipped school and I've been sleeping here ever since this morning. So yeah, I'd say it's about time I woke up." The youngest brother spoke up, looking at the attic's souroundings. "I can sleep in peace up here, without any one showing up to bother me. It's pretty useful space to have." 

You felt your heart strings tug when you saw the look of the brother. He looked as if he was contenplating life. It made you smile sadly to yourself. "Beel was worried about you."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" He turned in your direction, eyes lit up in confusion.

It was Beelzebub who spoke up, hurt and sadness lacing his voice."I thought you'd run off...that you were gone again..."

Belphegor laughed, putting his hand on his brothers back. A large smile plastered on Bel's face."Hehe. You worry to much, Beel. I'm not about to go running off anywhere. Relax."

"...Okay." The room was soon filled with pure scilence till a loud sound came from Beel.

The three of us all stared at eachother before the Avatar of Sloth exclaimed.. "Wow, you scared me! For a moment I had thought Cerberus had decided to show up here in the attic."

"Now that I'm not worried anymore, I suddenly feel hungry..." the glutton had held on his stomache, a precious pout on his face. You laughed before Belphie had suggested, "Oh. In that case, run and grab some food to bring back here..." He looked at me before adding "Oh and bring enough for Tae and me as well, thanks."

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit." Belphegor and I watched as the hungry demon left the room. Leaving me and Bel alone together. 

"Now that I've got you alone, I'll come out and ask you this." You turned towards the demon, your heart suddenly racing a million miles per minute.

"Tae, do you have feelings for Beel? Do you like him?" You saw the demon's questioning eyes. You weren't in love with the brother, but you admitted that there was something in your heart for the brother. You nodded your head.

"Yeah."

You were suprized to see Belphegor smiling widly at your answer. "Really I have to say, you've got good taste." His eyes staring off in the distance, as if remebering something. "I'm really impressed that you can see how special Beel is." His eyes looked in your direction, an unknown emotion showing deeply in his eyes. "Actually, it's no suprise. You're the one person I would expect to understand how great Beel is." His hands were mere inches from yours as he spoke up. His voice laced with pure admiration and fondess. "I like you, Tae. I really like you." Your heart was thumping hard in your chest. The demon you had been in love with for the moment you had met, had been standing in front of you, telling you how he liked you. It almost seemed like a dream to you. It was almost unreal.

Your eyes locked with the demon as he continued to speak, his voice clear and beautiful to your ears. "So listen, why don't you, me, and Beel all live here together? All three of us living happily ever after...what do you say? Would you give it a try?"

Belphegor then leans in cloer to you as his eyes sparkle under the low light of the attic room. You slowly lean into the demon before placing a simple kiss on his soft lips. His breath softly going into your lips. You pull away quickly and notice the look of love comming from the man.

"Is that a yes? Or is it a no, and your just trying to make me feel better?" His hands then reach out towards your face, grasping both sides of your face. Making you look deep in those stunning purple eyes. "Are you going to leave me with only this final memory of you stuck in my head? If so, then I want to do the same to you." 

Your heart raced as the demon's smile suddenly turned seductive and playful. His hands reached towards your waist, pulling you closer to him. His very presence overwhelming you. "I want to leave you with a memory so vivd and lasting that no matter where you may go or how much time passes, I'll always be stuck right here in your head." His hands were on your hips, pressing you up against his hard erection. You smiled before grinding yourself a bit on the Avatar of Sloth. "I want to do more than just kiss-a lot more." His eyes were paralyzing you as he breathed in your ear. "I want to know you more intimately than anyone ever has." With that final declaration you had pushed the man against the wall, kissing him with as much passion and pent up feelings as you could muster. 

Your hands were running through soft hair as Belphogor had roughly began grinding up against your body. The two of you moaned as he found a pratically sensive spot. Your tounge had found its way in Belphegor's mouth. You two fighting for dominance, trying to find a way to show your overwhelimg love for eachother. In the comotion of the make out section, you found yourself agaist the wall, Belphegor spreading your legs with his knee. 

Belphgor had yanked at your hair, making your neck exposed to the demon. With the new found spot, the demon had sent passionate kisses up and down your neck and colarbone. The feeling of the youngest brothers teeth grazing and sucking on your skin had sent a fire deep in your core. "Belphegor..." You breathed out, wanting nothing more then to have Bel.

The demon only hummed before pulling your shirt over your head. You helped the demon of sloth out, before he went back to his kissing and sucking. You could only breathe out in pleasure as the demon had played with your breasts. One hand rubbing at a nipple while a mouth found its way to the other. You squirmed in pleasure your body overpowered with pure lust. You wanted the brother so bad. You found yourself thinking that this was way to good to be real. 

However your thoughts were soon broken when you felt a hand rub desperatly at your crotch. You gasped out, noticing the demon unzipping your jeans and pulling them down your hips. His tounge still had danced around your hard nipple. You looked down to see Belphegor with his face in your chest. "Belphegor, come here." You spoke out, trying to breathe. The demon had stopped momentarly before you saw the look overshadowing his face. 

Belphegor was covered in sweat, face red, eyes completly black save for a small violet ring. His breathing was erratic as he gasped out in short breaths. You grabbed the demon roughly beofre kissing the man once again passionatly.

You couldn't get enough of the man, his taste, his presence, the sounds. It was all so much for you. After the two of you had to breathe, you felt the demon going lower on you.

You watched as the demon had sat down on his knees, his head going towards your soaking pussy. He looked up at you with a pleading face before it turned to that of playfulness. You could only lean against the wall as his tounge had soon tasted your sweet juices. His long tounge dancing on your lips, lapping at every inch he could reach. You felt him moan as his lips kissed your inner thigh.

You were struggeling to keep yourself from falling with the pleasure you were faced with. You felt Belphegor as he continued to lick at every inch of your wet pussy. His tounge soon entering you. Making you gasp out Belphegor's name for more. For more of his tounge. More of everything. 

Belphegor looked up as his face was deep in your pussy. His eyes teasing you. His actions slowed down before he caefully ran the tip of his tounge along your clit. You were on the edge of climax, yet so far away from it. It was almost painful how senstive you were. How sensitive Belphegor was making you. It was amazing.

Belphegor was right. He was making you know him more intamantly then anyone has ever done for you. He was making you only think of him. Think of how his tounge had soon entered you yet again. How his long slender fingers went inside, going from his talenetd fingers to his sweet hot tounge. You could only lean back on the wall and feel completly at his very mercy. His overpowering presence. 

You soon felt your stomach tighten as your legs shook, your hands reaching for the demons head, shoving him deeper in you as you moaned out a string of both cuss words and Belphegor's name. "Fuck, I-I'm close. Fuck my pussy with your tounge Bel!" You grasped out as he tounge fucked you harder. His fingers joining in the action. It soon became too much as you came. Hard. 

As your legs soon became jelly and you slid down the wall. What you saw in front of you was one of the sexiest things you'd ever see. The demon of Sloth's face covered in your juices, hair all messed up, eyes darker then the darkest night and his lips glisening with your sweet pussy juice. Wasting no time you growled in lust before grabbing the mans face, tasting your juices mixed on his wet tounge. 

You yanked hard on his hair, earning a growl in pleasure from the demon. "I want to fuck you. I want to make you only think of me for the rest of eterinty. Make me the only thing on your mind. Make my name come from your sexy mouth." Belphegor had growled in your ear as you bit his neck, sucking hard at a spot next to his hallowed colarbone. 

"Well what are you waiting for? Make me yours, Belphie." You purred in the demons ear before you felt the man lift you up like you weighed nothing, before throwing you over the bed. Your ass hanging off the edge of the bed. Your body resting on the soft blankets. You shook your ass in a playful way before you looked over to see the youngest brother stripping off his clothing, leaving him completly bare for you to see. 

"Fuck your really hot, Belphegor." 

"Hehe, keep up those kind of compliments and I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you wont be able to think straight." You saw his cock twiching in the praise before he shoved it deep in your pussy. The size streching you considerably, making you moan out in the overwhelming feeling.

"Fuck you're so big. You feel so good Belphie." You heard a moan come from behind you as Belphegor's cock shoved all the way to the hilt. 

"Fuck you're so tight." You answered by tightening your walls around the demon brother. Belphegor gasped out beofre he soon thrusted at a slow and steady pace. As if to test out the feeling you were gving him. You felt inpaitnent as he slowly thrusted in you. You wanted him to fuck you hard. To make you scream his name. Make you beg for more. 

Using what little strength you had left you slid your hips back against the brothers cock, encourageing him to fuck you harder. "Come on Belphie. Arent you gonna fuck me with that big cock for yours? Come on big boy what are you waiting for?" You shook your hips against the seventh brother. 

His mental thread snapped when he saw the look on your face. You begging for it. Begging to be filed with his cock. It wasn't the other brothers who could make you feel this way. He'd make it to where no one could ever take you. You'd be screaming his name till you couldn't speak no more. He'd make sure of it.

Thrusting his hips agaisnt yours harshly, his cock slid against your walls. You cried out as he fucked you hard. He no longer caring if he was slow and careful. His thrusting almost animalistic in nature as he pounded you. The bed was slamming against the wall, letting the whole house know who you belonged to. The very thought that the other brothers could hear what their baby brother was doing sent you wanting more. 

"F-fuck Belphie. Fuck me harder. Let the whole household know who I belong to." Belphegor answered with a harsh slap agaisnt your supple ass. Your ass cheeks instanly turning red as he landed another slap on your ass. You cried out as you felt both his cock in your tight pussy as well as the hands on your ass. 

You could only cry out in lust as his cock fucked you senselessly, your ass stung as you felt the pleasurable pain from the sting. You threw your head back, allowing Belphegor to grab your hair and yank hard. Your mind was scrammbled in pleasure and thoughts of the demon as he fucked the living day lights out of you. You felt the demons teeth dig deep in the back of your shoulder as you felt the demons hot seed soon spill deep in your tight abused hole. 

Feeling the Avatar of Sloth's hot seed spill in you, you found yourself comming in time with the demon. Your walls clenched around the cock as his breathing had slowed down. You could only lean against the bed as the deemon had took out his now soft cock. You felt his seed spilling out on your leg and hole. You shivered at the empty feeling before feeling a gentle touch wrap around you. 

Belphegor had lifted you up on the bed, before laying next to you. You smiled up at the man, a pleased and happy look on his face. "You know, I've been wanting to say this for a long time, and now I think it's the best time to do it." You spoke up, voice hoarse and tired. Although you were tired and relaxed you wanted to say what had been on your mind since the very beggining. "I've been in love with you since the first time I met you. At first it was pure attraction to your looks. But over time, I wanted to talk to you. Keep you company. Tell you all about Beelzebub and his lovable self. I just wanted to know more and more about you. And when I found out about how came to hate humans and everything. I wanted to show you that not all humans are that way. That I'd never do something like that."

You paused before seeing the demon laying next to you, his body leaning on the headboard. You sighed in content before cuddeling against the demon. Your arms around Belphegor's chest. "I wanted to become someone who you could trust. Someone who would protect not only you but Beel too. And when I saw you kill me not to long ago, I should have been scared of you, but I wasn't. I just wanted to hold you. Show you that it was alright. That you didn't have to feel so scared and angry." You kissed Bel's bare chest in fondess before continuing. "I love you so much. You've been the only thing ever on my mind. You and Beel are the most important people in my life." 

You soon felt your eyes watering as you held the demon in your arms, holding tightly to the warm body. "I'm scared to go back to the human realm. I don't want to leave. I have never been so happy in my life. I just started getting a chance to be with you. To be able to talk to you freely. To spend time with you. And now I have to leave. I don't want to leave. I love you Belphegor." You soon couldn't contain your emotions as you sobbed in the mans chest. 

A soft touch on your back had calmed down your sobbing. Once you looked up you saw the demon you fell in love with looking lovingly in your eyes. His face casted a dark shadow of a many diffrent emotions. You got up from his side before kissing the man gently. The two of you layed in silence. The only sound comming from you two was the soft sound of breathing.

"Listen if you go back to the human world, no what what, then..." He paused before hugging you tightly. "...I'll go visit you there...in the human world." You smiled before hearing Beel's loud stomache growling.

The loud sound caused you to jump up in fear beofre realizing that you and Belphegor were naked. "Beel please stay where you are and don't come up the stairs or whatever! Please wait!" You panicked before struggleing to locate your clothing. Belphegor only laaughed at your panicked state, before tossing your clothes in your direction.

Once you put your clothing on, you called out for Beel to come in. Upon enetering the room, you noticed the bright red face and his eyes looking in every direction but yours. "I-I'm back." You smiled before you noticed the state the demon was in. You hid your face as the sudden realization came across you. 

Pointing at the orage haired demon, you cried out in fear, "Just how long have you been there Beel!? Oh my gosh! Shit! You saw it didn't you? Oh my gosh, can I please die now!?" you curled in a ball, hiding yourself from the brother. 

All you got in return was a quite voice speaking up. "I'm glad that we share feelings, Belphie." 

Hearing that you cried out. Throwing your head on hands in a dramatic matter. You had to admit though, that even though this was your final night here with the brothers you would have to say, it was a night to remember.


End file.
